


Reflection

by WhenTheFoxGRINS



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Canon Related, Clone Sex, Clones, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Fight Sex, Fighting Kink, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Forced Masturbation, Hand Jobs, Haruno Sakura character mention, Hatake Kakashi character mention, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu | Shadow Clone Technique, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Mutual Masturbation, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Narcissism, Orochimaru character mention, POV Sasuke, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Sexual Content, Sparring, Time Skips, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Training, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Uzumaki Naruto character mention, canon-verse, my first time writing from Sasuke's POV, post Uchiha Sasuke's desertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheFoxGRINS/pseuds/WhenTheFoxGRINS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been nearly a year since Uchiha Sasuke's desertion of Konoha.<br/>Orochimaru has conveniently slipped off yet again on 'important business' for the week, leaving Sasuke on his own.<br/>The teenage boy has no choice but to improvise in order to maintain his strict training regime.</p><p>Fortunately or unfortunately, things don't pan out quite as he'd expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

The youngest surviving Uchiha was standing on slightly unstable legs, panting as he eyed his opponent carefully.  He couldn't remember the last time he'd had such an even fight before Naruto.  Although fighting with Naruto was different.  Naruto's fighting style was completely opposite his own, and while they were on par with each other, which he hated to admit, it didn't compare to this.

With each move, every strike, he was met with resistance.  It was as if his opponent could read his mind and knew how to block his attacks before he performed them.  He'd pulled out nearly every trick in the book and had nearly run himself ragged, but at least it wasn't in vain.

His sparring partner stood opposite him, several feet away.  He was in a very similar position - his shirt removed, showing sweat gleaming across pale colored skin.  He was covered in dirt and scratches, slowly drying blood beginning to cake in some places.

Orochimaru had been gone nearly a week now, and Sasuke refused to remain dormant even while his 'teacher' was away.  He hated the man, but he couldn't deny that he was powerful, and within him lied the key to accomplishing his goal.

It frustrated him, being put on the back burner as he was left in this god forsaken underground hideout.  It was poorly lit, the halls and rooms smelling dank with mud and who knew what else.  The air was moist and chilly, which for once was a relief as he struggled to catch his breath.  The air helped cool the sweat that formed along his strained muscles, his swirling red eyes focusing in on his target.

He'd nearly used up all of his chakra.  It was a wonder either of them were still standing.  Nearly half of his chakra was put into his opponent just to keep him from disappearing in the first place.  A standard clone would have only used a fraction of his chakra, though it would have also dispersed after only a few strikes.  He’d felt it was beneath him at first, summoning a clone just to have someone to spar with, but it had turned out to be surprisingly challenging.  


He supposed he couldn’t ask for a better opponent than himself.

The air was tense between them as they eyed each other up, neither one moving an inch.  In an instant, at a speed only their eyes could see, they were at each other’s throats.  Their chakra was depleted, and they each knew that.  Their weapons were gone, strewn out across the large room in every which direction.  Even their taijutsu was sloppy - he wasn’t sure why he wasn’t backing down.  There was no winning or losing when it was just himself.   
  
It had just been so long since he’d felt so challenged.  Orochimaru taught him forbidden ninjutsu, and he fought his underlings, but very rarely ever the sannin himself.  He had already been training under him for nearly a year now and despite the man’s insistence on taking it slow, even the Uchiha’s patience was wearing thin.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins as his clone and him grappled with one another, their intricate fighting patterns tossed aside as they all out brawled.  A well placed punch was thrown, his jaw throbbing as he tackled his clone to the ground.  He grit his teeth, pressing his hands against his clone’s throat as he straddled his chest.  He could feel his clone’s pulse racing beneath his fingers as he struggled against him.  
  
It was almost bizarre, now that he had a chance to get a good look at the other.  He’d never been attracted to anyone, but he was starting to see the appeal.  Pale skin, messy black hair, and dark, smoldering eyes that promised nothing but pain if given the opportunity.  Well, perhaps he was just some form of masochist - if not narcissistic for finding his own clone attractive.

Still, he couldn’t shake the thought that he was looking into a three-dimensional mirror of himself.  His momentary lapse in concentration cost him, his clone’s hands reaching between them and clawing blunt nails into his sides.  He didn’t let go, but his grip had loosened enough for the clone to break free, using the grip he had on the real Sasuke’s hips to flip him over.  
  
Sasuke landed on his side, and they went at it again.  It was almost pathetic.  He would have been embarrassed had anyone walked in to see him rolling around on the floor like this.  Their fingers came together and interlaced as they each tried to force the other back.  Since they were on their sides, they didn’t have much to brace themselves against as they relied on their near equal arm strength alone.

The raven haired teenager suddenly let out a sharp, uncharacteristic yelp.  It was more out of surprise then it was of pain.  His clone had moved in range of his face, and he’d let his guard down, assuming he’d be fine if he had his hands bound.  But of all the things his clone could have done, he hadn’t expected that - for fuck’s sake, his clone had _bitten_ him!

Red marks began to form on his chin as he released his hold, the clone once more breaking free.  While it had occurred to him that he could release the jutsu at any time, he refrained from doing so, too caught up in the moment.  It wasn’t the same thrill of life or death, but it shared the same attributes.  He felt exhausted, reckless.  
  
That may have been why he didn’t immediately pull away when he felt strangely familiar, chapped lips press roughly against his own.  It was painful even, his lip beginning to bleed from a cut he had received earlier.  He’d never kissed anyone before, unless you counted that incident at the academy, which he would hardly call a kiss.  Not that this was much of one either.

He stared up into a twin set of eyes, neither of them blinking nor backing down from the new ‘challenge.’  For a brief moment he considered the idiocy of his actions and what he was even thinking of doing.  It was absurd, kissing what was basically _himself_ for all intents and purposes.  If he really had any intention of making out with a clone, he could at the very least transform them into someone else.

But who?  Who else would he feel okay kissing that he wouldn’t immediately wish to recoil from?  Sakura?  God, no..  Not Naruto either.  His idiotic face just made him want to punch his lights out, not kiss him!  Kakashi was too old.. and ew god, even thinking of the snake sannin in that way made him want to hurl.  His clone pulled back as he inwardly fought with himself.

He blinked, surprised when the clone sitting above him had stopped, but wasn’t attacking him either.  He was simply staring down at him, his expression blank from anything he may have been thinking.  He imagined his face looked much the same way, and he mentally cursed just how good he was at keeping up that stoic facade.

The copy of himself was a wreck, just as he was.  They had really gone at each other.  He tensed, keeping his guard up as he eyed him warily.  It was frustrating that he couldn’t even decipher what was going on inside of his own head.  Moving to sit up slowly, he watched as his clone tensed, ready for an attack.  He didn’t strike though, instead moving his hand out to cup the side of his face.  He turned it to the side, examining himself more closely.  Despite the ever so slightly uncertain look on his copy’s face, he allowed him to continue to do so.

Maybe just himself was fine.  It didn’t matter if his clone looked like him or not.  As long as no one saw, would it really matter?  He felt his heart beat against his chest, albeit for an entirely different reason than it had been for five minutes ago.  If he was really going to try this, he needed to do it now.  If he thought on it any longer, he’d disperse the clone and forget the thought ever entered his mind.  It was rare he acted so recklessly, moving in to recapture his clone’s lips with his own once more.

They each sat like that for several long moments, lips pressed against each others.  He would have felt embarrassed had it not been for that fact that it was only himself.  Pulling back, his clone looked wholly unimpressed with what he’d just done.  It irked him, his brow arching as if to ask ‘like you could do any better?’

His clone seemed to understand, this time taking the initiative.  At first the kiss, which initially hadn’t done much for him, felt just the same as the previous two.  He was ready to push the other away and forget that he’d even attempted this when he suddenly felt something warm and moist press against his lips.  He was a bit surprised, not sure how to react to that. 

He wasn’t stupid - he knew what a french kiss was.  He’d just never experienced it himself.  He saw a dirty magazine when he was seven that some boys had snuck to school.  At the time he thought it was gross, especially when they told him that his parents did that sort of stuff - which he’d denied profusely.

Opening his mouth slowly, he allowed the other’s tongue to gently enter his mouth.  Both of them moved with an almost uncertainty to them.  The feeling was similar to going to a new place, or walking across an unsteady bridge.  Sasuke found it.. intriguing.  His stomach felt tight as his tongue reacted instinctively, moving to swirl around the one exploring the inside of his mouth.

The kiss continued until he felt the air in his lungs constricting, and somehow felt pleased with the fact that he knew his clone must have been feeling the same way.  It was a struggle now over which one would pull away first.  The boy breathed heavily through his nose, his tongue moving to press deep into his clone’s mouth, causing the other to groan before finally pulling away.

It was strange, hearing his own voice make such a foreign sound.  It wasn’t the same as when he was fighting.  It was what he sounded like when he felt pleasure.  He admittedly hadn’t felt sincere pleasure for a long time now.  Everything in his life came down to one thing, and he was certain he wouldn’t feel truly content until his brother’s head was in his hands.

He was shaken from those thoughts as he felt a hand pressing against his ribs.  He stilled, watching as his clone trailed his hand lightly up his chest.  He felt a shiver run through his body as the hand brushed over his left nipple, and the clone stopped.  The hand drifted back down, brushing his nipple a second time.  The clone smirked, satisfied with the reaction, however subtle it was.  Sasuke scowled, watching as his clone touched him, pale fingers trailing in circles over the now protruding pink dusted nipple.

The Uchiha had never allowed himself to feel these sorts of things.  There had been a few instances, when he dressed and felt his clothes rub against certain spots, or when he took a hot shower after a tiring day of training, but he had simply ignored the feelings until they eventually went away.  Somehow giving into it now felt forbidden, which in turn only further ignited the feeling.  The fact that he was doing this with a clone was just the cherry on top.

He felt his teeth grind together as his clone grew increasingly brazen with his touches.  His nipple was twerked between his thumb and forefinger, and he couldn’t stop the soft gasp that escaped him.  He reminded himself that he had nothing to be ashamed of when he was alone, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that it sounded pathetic.

This was really no different than masturbation.  It was a means of self exploration.  It made sense, he reasoned - he should know his body better than anything else.  As a second hand joined the previous one, tracing the muscles in his stomach, he was sure he’d gain invaluable information concerning his body and possible weak points.  Surely.

He felt himself shudder pleasantly as his clone brushed his hip bone, calloused fingers trailing down until they reached the hem of his pants.  There was only a brief pause before the clone moved to begin tugging the sash of his loose-fitting pants free, not bothering to ask for permission.  He supposed since this was his clone, they had a mutual understanding of just what he was interested in and what he would enjoy most, so it really wasn’t necessary.

He typically wore briefs, but his clothing had been unfortunately sparse since leaving the village.  What he had available was limited, and washing his clothes had become quite the hassle.  The less he wore, the less he’d have to clean.  It was also the reason he preferred to take off his shirt when training - there was no point if he would just get it filthy.

Since he wore nothing beneath his pants today, his member bounced free when his partner tugged them off of his narrow hips.  It was semi-hard, raised slightly and tinted a light reddish color as blood ran through the thick veins.  For a moment he felt that he should feel ashamed, but nudity was a natural thing.  Besides, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen this over a thousand times.

Although he had never really paid that close attention to it, save for that time when Naruto had had the audacity to comment on it while they were at the public baths together.  His blond ex-teammate hadn’t been circumcised, and thought Sasuke’s penis was ‘weird’ looking.  Although at the time, Sasuke hadn’t really understood why they looked different either.  He’d ignored the idiot, but secretly took a trip to the Konoha library to look into it.  It was only for his own gain of knowledge, he told himself as he awkwardly searched the shelves of the anatomy section.  
  
When he stared at the different, highly detailed images in the book he’d found, he wondered why he had been circumcised at birth and why Naruto hadn’t, and why it was even necessary.  Well, it was easier to clean, apparently.  That made sense.  His parents were practical people, after all.  He’d shut the book and hadn’t really thought of it since.

It was difficult to ignore it now though, as his clone watched it so closely he felt as if he’d been placed under a microscope.  Well, he was sure his clone was just taking it in from a different perspective than he was used to.  He was curious as to what he looked like down there from that angle, but he supposed he’d find out soon enough at this rate.

The clone’s hand moved to wrap his hand around his length, and Sasuke frowned, his brows knitting.  
  
“That hurts.”  He spoke for the first time since all of this had started.  
  
He was fearful for a moment that his words would shatter the delicate situation, and that everything would come to a halt.  The clone did stop, but only for a moment.  He loosened his grip, and, looking up at him to make sure he wasn’t in pain, slowly moved his hand up to the tip, then down again.  He continued this slow pumping motion, watching the real Sasuke’s face now for signs that he was enjoying it.  This was, after all, foreign territory for both of them.

It felt nice, but not particularly spectacular.  He wondered if he was doing something wrong.

“Stop.”  
  
His clone stopped, but didn’t remove his hand.  He looked up at him, waiting for a command.

“Hold out your hand.”  He directed.

The clone did as he was told, and Sasuke leaned forward and spit into his palm.  
  
“What the hell?”  His clone looked at him accusingly, a mix of disgust and confusion written across his usually well trained features.

“It’s too dry.  It’s your own spit, so it’s fine.”  He reasoned.

The clone frowned, not entirely happy with the fact that he had a handful of saliva per se.  But he understood where he was coming from, and placed his hand back over Sasuke’s penis, moving his hand up and down to coat it with the warm spit.  He had to admit that his hand was moving much more fluidly, and he picked up his pace.

Sasuke let out a low ‘hmm’ of approval.  This was better after all.  He tried to focus on the hand touching him, closing his eyes and trying to imagine that it was someone else.  It wasn’t really working, though.  He could only see himself behind his closed eyelids, slender pale fingers wrapped around him, stroking him as he was met with his mirrored self, looking up at him with a smirk on his face that said “I know you too well.  You can’t deny that you’re enjoying this.”

He felt himself grow harder, and he felt the urge to press his hips forward.  And he did, slowly.  Back and forth, pushing into the hand that moved at a painfully well-timed speed.  He wanted it to move faster, but at the same time, enjoyed the teasingly steady pace.  It didn’t make sense why he’d want to draw it out, but it felt nice.  The idea that he wasn’t in control, even though he surely was, caused heat to spread throughout his stomach and his heart rate pick up.

Looking down, he watched as his cock stood up much higher than before, piercing through his clone’s hand.  He had a hard time taking his eyes away from it as he gently bucked, his mind suddenly imagining other places he’d like to see it disappear into.

It was only then that he realized that he wasn’t the only one breathing heavily in the empty room.  He looked up and was surprised at the look on his clone’s face.  His cheeks were lightly dusted with a pink blush, only visible due to his light complexion.  His mouth was open just slightly, soft pants escaping thin lips as he pumped him off.  Did he.. look like that too?  
  
He hadn’t even touched his clone other than kissing him - was he really feeling good as well?  A quick glance downwards answered that question easily enough.  A tent was formed in his clone’s pants, straining slightly against the material.  He hadn’t thought it’d be necessary to pleasure his clone.  It wasn’t as if he was a real partner - he had no obligation to do so.  He was the one who was supposed to be feeling good.

But his clone was himself too, after all.  And he had to admit, he _was_ curious as to what it felt like to give pleasure as well.  Despite how nice he was feeling, he moved to grab the others wrist, and was met with a frustrated and confused glare from his clone.  
  
“Take off your pants.”  
  
This must have taken his clone off guard, because he didn’t immediately move to do so.  
  
“Now.”  He repeated, his voice leaving no room for complaint.

His clone tsk’d, moving to stand up as he undid his pants.  They fell easily, pooling as his ankles before gracefully stepping out of them.  Sasuke watched, surprisingly aroused by the display.  He felt his erection give a pleasant twitch as he watched his clone’s near equally hard length stand proudly between toned thighs.

A strong body was something he could truly appreciate, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that his body was maturing beautifully.  The hours upon days upon years that he’d spent, driving himself to his limits and beyond, had paid off.  The fact that he could easily kill a man was both frightening and invigorating.

The clone waited, scowling impatiently down at him, and Sasuke couldn’t help the smirk that played on his lips as he took his sweet time, dark eyes slowly raking over the mirror of his body.

“Lie down.”  He instructed.  This time the clone responded immediately, moving to lie down flat against the ground.  It was dirty and cold, but he knew he’d hear no complaints.

Having had removed his sandals as well, both boys were completely naked at this point.  Sasuke moved, crawling to lie over top of the other, facing the opposite direction.  This should work, he reasoned, for both of them to feel nice.  He watched, curious as a small bead of precum formed at the head of the cock in front of him.  He took his thumb, smearing it gently around the head and enjoying the feeling of his clone’s body tensing beneath him.

He shouldn’t have to explain what to do from here out.  It was fairly self explanatory.  The Uchiha wrapped his hand around his clone’s length, giving it a few pumps, hoping for the other to follow suit.  Sasuke wasn’t sure how he could keep surprising himself, but he was yet again taken aback.  He’d nearly lost his balance as he felt something warm and wet envelope the head of his sensitive organ.  He thought his clone would just continue stroking him as he’d been doing before, but now that he thought about it, they were also in the perfect position to do _that_ as well.

The teens’ hand stopped its previous motions, doing his best to keep his balance over the other with one arm.  If the mouth wasn’t enough, the tongue surely was.  The moist muscle swiped across his slit just right, his sac clenching pleasantly at the sensation.  Thin hips began to tremble, awkwardly beginning to thrust downwards.  He wanted to feel more of that warm feeling.  It was nice.. very nice..

He heard a frustrated growl and knew he was probably pressing down too far.  He couldn’t really bring himself to care.  He could feel himself pushing deeper, a new sweat breaking out over his bare skin.  It wasn’t until he felt the clone’s hips buck upwards insistently, nearly throwing him off balance, that he remembered that he had stopped his own motions.  That’s right - this was supposed to be give and take.

It was difficult trying to thrust down with only one hand to support himself, so he instead followed his clone, placing a strong hand on either side of his hips and leaning down.  It was strange.. putting his own cock into his mouth.  Putting _any_ cock into his mouth.  But he supposed his own would be the best option if he had to choose.  It didn’t look unappealing or gross like he thought it would.  It actually looked kind of nice.  He gave a bold lick across the head, waiting for a reaction.

It was a stronger reaction than he’d expected - his clone moaned almost wantonly around the cock in his mouth, wriggling his hips near desperately.  He was torn between feeling sick, that he would actually come off as so needy, and feeling terribly aroused, that his clone needed him that badly - that he could cause so much need and frustration, even in himself.

The moment his mouth closed around his partner’s cock, he felt it thrust upwards.  It was unexpected, and he would have gagged had he not pulled back immediately.  It made him thankful he was on top, in any case.  He was ready to pull off completely and scold the other, but was distracted as his clone began to suck on him at an almost feverish rate.  Whatever words he had hoped to say died in his throat, being quickly replaced with his clone’s reddened length. 

He began bobbing his head in quick, shallow movements, sucking and doing his best to replicate whatever it was his clone was doing to him.  It felt amazing, despite both of their sloppy movements.  His cheeks grew red and his eyes drooped, his mind beginning to blur.  He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take.  He felt like he was going to explode..

It felt as if a switch had been hit inside of him suddenly, and he knew that no matter what, he couldn’t stop.  Not now.  He threw his head up, gasping as trails of saliva still hung from his lips.  His cheek rubbed against his clone’s desperately hard length, but he couldn’t focus on it any longer.  The Uchiha’s hips thrust down at a near frantic rate, an unfamiliar heat tightening and curling inside of him.  He ignored the clone’s muffled groans, and the way his fingers dug into his thighs angrily.

A startled cry ripped through his throat, echoing throughout the room as his body stiffened, his first orgasm ripping through him with unexpected force.  He could feel his clone gagging around his length, but it only seemed to increase his own pleasure.  After several long moments, his body gave an intense shudder before collapsing on top of the other, being mindful enough to at least avoid the sensitive organ still standing between his spread thighs.

He enjoyed those few seconds of thoughtless bliss before his face became acquainted with the hard ground.  His clone had bucked him off angrily, and he spared a glance over his shoulder at the disgruntled copy of himself.  
  
“What the hell is your problem?”  He scowled, though his voice didn’t hold the same amount of venom as it normally did, his body still trembling with pleasant aftershocks.

His clone sat up, his hair looking even more disheveled than it had when they’d been fighting, his face red, and eyebrows furrowed.  He turned, spitting out a suspiciously white fluid.  
  
“You about near strangled me.  _That’s_ my fucking problem.”  
  
The raven sighed.  “If you stopped breathing, you would have just disappeared.”  He stopped there, not wishing to discuss it any further.  Arguing with his clone was the same as arguing with _himself_ , and he wasn’t about to do that.  He wasn’t that crazy.

He hadn’t expected the hard fist that connected with his face, grunting as he fell backwards.  He only had time to cover his face before another blow was sent.  
  
“What the fuck is your problem?!”  He shouted, feeling warm liquid trickling down from his nose.  
  
The clone didn’t respond this time, choosing instead to tackle him into the ground.  It was cold and the hard ground scraped into the skin of his back.  He raised his arm, expecting another attack, but it never came.  Opening his eyes, his clone hovered over him, and for the briefest of moments he actually felt uncertain.  He moved his hands upwards, ready to release the jutsu.  
  
“No.”  The clone simply stated.  He’d grabbed his wrists in a fiercely strong hold.  He winced as the blood flow was cut, and he was sure he’d bruise from just the force alone.  He opened his mouth, ready to lash out once more, but the chance was stolen from him as familiar lips crashed into his once more, much harder than they had before.

They both struggled against each other, kissing and biting each other angrily as Sasuke did his best to free his bound wrists.  The clone wouldn’t have any of it, biting down over a previous cut on Sasuke’s lower lip, causing it to split open once more and begin bleeding profusely.  Mixed with the blood from his nose and the stream now trickling down his chin, he was sure his face had seen better days.

It was only when he felt his clone press their bodies almost flush together that it clicked why his clone was acting so obstinately.  He was still hard, his erection rubbing insistently against his thigh.  His clone was certainly out of line, but he supposed he knew himself better than anyone, so he understood why he was fighting him like this.  He couldn’t deny that the struggle was turning him on as well, his softened member already coming back to life as his clone writhed over top of him.

Still, he was no one’s lap dog.  Taking the other off guard, he kneed him hard in the stomach, being mindful of his hard-on as he did so.  He wasn’t that cruel.  At least not to his own body.  His clone recoiled, falling backwards on his ass, ready to lunge forward again before Sasuke raised a hand, halting him.  
  
“You want off, right?”  
  
The clone didn’t answer at first, his own pride getting in the way.  The raven understood that much.

“Right?”  He pressed again, just to get under his own skin.

The clone finally nodded, begrudgingly.  Sasuke smirked, slowly moving to stand over the other.  He clone was just like him in every way.  His facial expressions, his attitude.  Even his posture, as he shamelessly sat before him, his legs spread as if he didn’t give two shits who saw him or the state he was in.

“Then do it.”

The raven-haired clone frowned.

“Or I could just release the jutsu?”  He offered, toying with him.

He could practically hear his clone gritting his teeth, his head moving to hang down, dark bangs obscuring his face.  A long moment passed, and Sasuke wondered if anything really would happen.  Perhaps he was too prideful for his own good?

He was pleased when his clone finally moved, leaning back to offer full view of his upper body.  Sasuke didn’t react to this, but he did appreciate the sight, dark eyes moving to roam over the stretched muscles in his torso.  Perhaps he really was a narcissist.  He was beginning to realize that Orochimaru might want his body for reasons other than just his Sharingan.

He was shaken from his inner thoughts by a soft moan, one that he was sure he’d never make of his own volition.  His clone had moved from sitting up to lying back completely, one hand on his right pec, twisting and pinching at his nipple ruthlessly, the other at his lips.  A soft pink tongue laved up and down each digit, and Sasuke had to remind himself to breathe as he watched, transfixed by the action that so closely resembled what his clone had been doing to him only minutes ago.  His clone caught his gaze and he couldn’t help but lick his suddenly dry, swollen lips.  Equal pairs of obsidian stared into one another as his clone began to suck on his fingers, the slurping noise it created making the whole situation that much more obscene.

His clone knew he was enjoying it, watching him pleasure himself.  Sasuke didn’t dare blink as he watched slick fingers travel down ivory skin and toned muscles.  His cock twitched in anticipation as said fingers moved between spread thighs.  He watched, curious when those digits didn’t move to wrap around the aching length that stood there, red and needy.  Instead, the hand continued boldly downwards, and thanks to his position, Sasuke was able to see every detail as each long digit trailed around the perimeter of his puckered entrance.

He unknowingly held his breath, eye contact broken as he watched, almost transfixed, as his clone teased his own entrance.  He understood the basics.  a + b = c.  Penis + vagina = intercourse.  But he was missing an important part of that equation.  Was what his clone doing sensible?  Would it even _feel_ good?  And why couldn’t he look away?

His clone gasped quietly, his middle finger slipping inside of himself up to the first knuckle.  Sasuke watched, his own hole clenching at the idea of something penetrating it.  His clone was still a moment before pressing a little deeper, soft groans escaping him as he did so.  And then a slow rhythm formed, in and out, in and out, and the quiet pants and moans grew to mewls, and Sasuke could only imagine his clone was in anything but pain.

Sasuke moved closer, standing directly between his copy’s legs, staring down at him.  His clone turned his head, stopping as he looked up at him with cloudy, dark eyes.  
  
“Keep going.”  Sasuke spoke softly, encouraging him to continue.

The clone didn’t need to be told twice, his hand moving at a quicker pace.  Sasuke smirked.  He was learning a lot about himself, and a lot about what he liked.  And he liked this little game they were playing.

“Does it feel nice?”  
  
His clone merely nodded, a light flush spreading across his cheeks.  The raven knew he was ashamed, and knew he was getting off to it.

“What does it feel like?”  He continued.

The clone turned his head to the side, biting his lip and refusing to answer.  Sasuke wasn’t deterred.  He gently pressed his foot down between his clone’s thighs, directly over his swollen erection.  Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to get his attention.  Startled, the clone gasped, torn between pushing up into the contact or shying away.  
  
“I asked you, what does it feel like?”  He pressed his foot down harder.  “What does it feel like, writhing on this dirt-ridden floor with your finger shoved up your ass?”

His clone gasped, this time in pain.  He attempted to move away, but Sasuke only pressed down harder when he did so.  
  
“Good.. it feels good!”  He gasped, tears pricking normally cold eyes.

Sasuke let up, but didn’t remove his foot completely.  
  
“Describe it.”

His clone looked ready to explode, his body flushed red, dirt sticking to his sweat-slicked skin as he rocked his hips, his hand never stopping as he continued to thrust his finger inside of himself.

"It’s overwhelming.. _more_.  Need more."  He gasped, turning his desperate gaze towards the real Sasuke.  "..Please."

Sasuke never expected these words would come from his own mouth.  He was admittedly a little envious of his clone’s position.  But this was also himself, after all.  He couldn’t very well leave himself unattended.  Kneeling down, he watched as his clone’s finger disappeared and reappeared, fucking his ass as desperate mewls shamelessly spilled from him.  It reminded the Uchiha of his clone earlier, pumping him off with his hand.  The way his cock slid in and out.

While his clone was distracted, he moistened two of his fingers, quickly sliding both in to join his clone’s.  His clone immediately stopped, a noise akin to a whimper escaping him.  Sasuke began to move both fingers in and out slowly, curling and probing here or there.  It felt strange and almost uncomfortably tight.  Perhaps he should have started with just one..  
  
“Hurts.”  His clone complained, moving his hips back a bit to convince him to stop.  
  
“You seemed to be enjoying it before.”

“Too much.”  The clone gasped as Sasuke pressed in particularly deep.  
  
Sasuke disregarded his clone, continuing to thrust his fingers inside at a steady rate.  His clone’s finger slid out, his hands now grasping at the ground on either side of him, dirt forming beneath his nails.  His breathing had picked up, and Sasuke watched him intently as his chest heaved up and down.  After a while, he could feel the passage growing looser, and the look of pain on his clone’s face was steadily dissipating.

His clone’s erection had wilted a little, frustrating Sasuke.  What was he doing wrong?  Leaning over, he took his clone’s length half way into his mouth, causing the boy beneath him to nearly jump in shock.  He gave several harsh, wet sucks, before letting it pop from his mouth.  His fingers had slowed as he looked up, addressing his copy.

“I want you to touch yourself again.  Slowly.”  He spoke softer this time, less demanding.  
  
The clone nodded slightly, taking both hands and bringing them up to his chest.  He let the pads of his fingers trail lightly down his neck and across his collarbone, shivering at the feel.  Slowly, slowly, his fingers found his already erect nipples, brushing over them almost timidly.  The clone was no longer acting bold or stubborn, instead finally choosing to submit to his creator.  Having his own self submit to him wasn’t mortifying or shameful like it would have been had he submitted to anyone else.  No, this was different.  As his clone bit his lip to keep the whimpers at bay, his fingers twerking and pinching the sensitive nubs, he felt electricity running up and down his spine, his own erection having revived.

“You’re a whore, aren’t you?”  Sasuke spoke degradingly, thrusting his fingers deep inside once more.  
  
His only response was a startled gasp, his clone’s hands ceasing momentarily.

“Did I tell you to stop?”  He barked, and his clone immediately continued the abuse to his now red, sore nipples.  He didn’t fight the pathetic whimper as he slowly began rocking his hips downwards, forcing Sasuke’s fingers deeper inside of him.

The Uchiha tsk’d.  “Look at you swallow me up.  So lewd.  You love this, don’t you?”  
  
“ _Yessss_..” The clone’s head fell back, his hips bucking as he began to thrash.  
  
Sasuke removed his fingers immediately, causing the clone to gasp, startled by the sudden and painful loss.  Before he could even question why, he felt his hair being tugged at harshly, and he winced as he was pulled to a sitting position.  He was face to face with his original, and couldn’t help but lean forward to kiss him heatedly.  
  
Sasuke scowled, pulling away from the kiss and slapping his clone hard across the cheek.  He could see the red mark form almost immediately, dark eyes going wide for only a second before returning to normal.  
  
Sasuke could feel it.  His clone’s energy was almost completely depleted.  He wasn’t going to last much longer - not after the intense fighting they’d done earlier, and then this.  He gripped a pale chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

“Do you enjoy this pain?  Does it make you hard when you’re roughed up like this?"  He nodded down towards his clone’s erection, now leaking with beads of clear pre-cum.  
  
“Only when it’s you.”  His clone admitted quietly, but firm.

Satisfied with that answer, Sasuke released his hold on the others chin, moving to sit back.  With his arms stretched out behind him, he motioned for his clone to come forward.  His clone wasted no time moving between his spread legs, waiting for direction.  
  
“We’re both hard.”  He stated simply.  
  
His clone looked a bit frustrated, but nodded all the same.  
  
“You haven’t cum yet though, have you?”  
  
The clone didn’t respond.  Was he fucking with him?  
  
“What would you do?”  
  
“What?”  The clone furrowed his brows, confused.  
  
“What would you do to get off?  How will you prove to me how badly you want it?”

The clone frowned.  He knew himself well enough to know what was happening.  It was no secret that Sasuke liked to be in control.  The real secret was that he also enjoyed being dominated - forced even.  That was where he was coming in.  He would be the submissive, and the real Sasuke would be the dominant.  This way Sasuke could relish in this secret pleasure without feeling shameful.  If that was the case, then he’d play his part.

“Anything.  Please.. I need this.”  
  
Sasuke merely hn’d, not entirely impressed.  “Then I want you to let me fuck you.”  He spoke almost completely nonchalant, reaching a hand down to give his cock a few pumps, pleased when his clone’s eyes followed the movement closely.  
  
“I don’t know if I can take it.  I might disappear.”  It wasn’t an excuse.  He was reaching his limit.  He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out, and Sasuke was out of steam as well - he wouldn’t be able to make anything beyond a shadow clone after this, and that wouldn’t do him any good.

“You won’t.”  Sasuke assured.  He wasn’t entirely sure, but he wanted to try this.  He might not get the chance again.  He doubted he’d ever find another person he’d feel comfortable doing this with, and even if he did, sexual relations came with a slew of other things he’d rather not deal with.  When it was just his clone, he didn’t have to worry about love, romance, or taking it slow.  It was just a release, and nothing more.

His clone seemed skeptical, but he was horny as fuck, and he really didn’t want to disappear yet.  Not yet.  Steadily climbing into the real Sasuke’s lap, he attempted to position himself over him as best he could.  His knees were shaking from the exertion, but Sasuke made no move to assist him.  
  
He felt heat spread through him as he finally lined himself up with the tip of Sasuke’s dick.  He could feel it prodding almost insistently, and the thought of being filled had his mind going a million miles a second.  He pressed down, slowly, wincing once he finally got past the head.  It hurt, but it wasn’t unbearable.  Looking up, he attempted to gauge the real Sasuke’s reactions.  
  
Sasuke was panting quietly, cheeks tinted a light pink as he tried to keep his poise about him.  A part of him wanted to grab his clone by the hips and slam him down onto him.  His body was prickling uncomfortably and it was becoming so hot he was having trouble just breathing.  His nails dug painfully against the floor, doing his best to refrain from forcing his clone.  If he disappeared now, he really wondered if he’d die.  
  
Tears pricked at the clone’s eyes as he slowly pushed down.  He’d been prepared, but not well enough for this it seemed.  Or maybe it was because he had never done something like this before.  Despite the pain racing up his spine, his arousal never deteriorated.  He knew Sasuke had just been egging him on, but he really was beginning to think he _enjoyed_ this pain.  
  
He let himself drop the last inch and a half, simultaneous gasps of pain and pleasure resounding at the action.  Sasuke felt his balls pull upwards as his clone was finally fully seated on his cock.  He was near desperate to move, but was thankful at the same time that he was as patient as he was.  His clone’s thoughts were probably similar as he winced, his hole spasming around his partners cock.  He couldn’t relax, and moving felt near impossible.  
  
“You’re too tight.”  Sasuke ground out, frustrated.  It was hot and tight, and he wished he had thought to slick up his dick a little more before entering him.  “You need to relax.”  
  
“I’m trying, dumbass.”

Neither of them commented on the fact that they had just insulted themselves.

Taking a deep, albeit shaky breath, the clone managed to relax some.  After what felt like forever, he finally nodded, giving Sasuke the go ahead.  With a patience most 14-year-old sexually frustrated boys simply did not possess, the Uchiha gently lifted his hips, lifting his clone with him with ease as he pressed upwards.  His clone then pushed them back down, then began to move up again, then down.  He tried to rock with him after that, but it was difficult to stay in sync at this rate.

The clone began panting as he slid himself up and down, his cock bouncing as he began to actually feel _good_.  A small smile graced his lips as breathy moans mingled with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.  
  
Sasuke was entranced by the scene.  It still shocked him that this was his own self he was looking at.  And it actually looked like he was really enjoying himself.  
  
“Place your hands on my shoulders.”  He directed, and the clone did so, bringing their faces closer together and helping him balance himself more efficiently.  He ground himself down harder and faster, looking just short of euphoric.  
  
“Feel good?”  Sasuke breathed out, his voice lower than usual as he slowly felt his self control slipping away.  
  
“So good, so good.”  His clone murmured, placing kisses along his face.  He could feel his clone’s hot breath fanning against his earlobe, splaying the dark hair that hung loosely there.  
  
“Tell me, whore.  How good does it make you feel?”  Sasuke moved his hands to rest on his clone’s hips, not forcing him, but guiding him.

His clone was becoming too far gone to care at this point what he was called.  If anything, those dirty words were only fueling him on.  “So good.. so full, I’m so full.  I can feel you inside me.. so.. deep..”  He enunciated his last two words by slamming down hard, and Sasuke swore he was going to lose it.  
  
Sasuke felt light headed as his clone bounced on top of him, both of their movements growing increasingly frantic.  His clone’s hips were practically gyrating, and he could feel his second orgasm beginning to build.  
  
Dark eyes widened as he watched two tears fall down his clone’s face, his hand moving down from his shoulder to pump himself rigorously.  His eyes were open, but Sasuke could tell he wasn’t seeing him anymore.  His words were becoming nonsensical as he cried out, his voice rising louder as he neared his climax.  Sasuke hadn’t pegged himself to be a particularly noisy person in bed, but it seemed when he bottomed, a whole new side of him emerged.  
  
“ _Sasukeee!_ ”

Sasuke was shocked to hear himself call his own name, so loud and so wanton.  He felt warmth between them and realized that his clone was cumming.  He looked down between them with an almost morbid curiosity, watching as his clone pumped himself off, one spurt having already landed on his stomach, the second landing on his pelvis, and the next several, smaller spurts sliding down between his thighs.  Even after he’d finished, his clone’s hand continued to squeeze himself, mewling softly as he began to come down from his high.

Sasuke’s hips never stopped jerking throughout the entire scene, and it had only spurred him on.  He was breathing harshly, finding it more difficult to release this time than he had his first time.  His brows knit as he focused on the feeling inside of him, begging to get out.  
  
And without realizing it, his clone had moved down, biting into his shoulder painfully.  He gasped as he felt the pain pushing him over the edge.  He came hard, a mantra of ‘yes, yes, fuck, oh yesss, god yes, fuck..’ spewing from his shaking lips.  He gripped his clone’s hips harshly, surely leaving new marks to add to the ones he had made earlier.

After a final thrust, he felt himself still, body trembling as his cock was squeezed tightly, the last of his cum leaking out inside his clone.  He’d just cum inside of himself..  
  
He didn’t have time to think as his clone grabbed his face on either side.  “I’m going to disappear.  Please, kiss me now.”  His voice was a mix between demanding and begging, and Sasuke was too tired to argue even if he had wanted to.

Their tongues clashed as they kissed open mouthed, teeth clinking against each other in their post-orgasmic frenzy.  His clone’s hands found their way into his hair, desperately yanking his face even closer if that were possible.  They moaned in time with each other, and just as Sasuke’s arms moved to wrap around his clone’s waist and pull him closer, he felt him vanish completely, only a light puff of smoke left in his wake before that disappeared as well.

He didn’t have even a moment to feel sad though as he felt his clone’s memories rushing through his brain.  It was always a bit overwhelming when a clone dispersed, returning with them all of their thoughts, feelings, and injuries - and in this case, pleasure.  He’d been so startled he let out a yelp, his body suddenly shaking with a near-painful dry orgasm.

Collapsing to the ground, exhausted, the teen finally realized just how fast his heart had been going.  It still hammered against his chest, his breathing coming in shallow breaths.  As the minutes wore on, his body beginning to calm, he began to think over what he had just done.  There were a lot of things he should be feeling.  Guilt.  Shame.  Disgust.  
  
He didn’t feel any of that.  Lying on the ground, he stared up at the ceiling idly.  He should be thinking about how stupid and crazy he was, how pathetic, desperate..

In the end, he didn’t regret what he’d done.  But he wasn’t happy either.

Once his body had cooled and his mind had recollected itself, he stood, moving to pull his pants and sandals back on, thankful that they hadn’t been ruined.  He took his time moving around the room, collecting the weapons from his training earlier and inspecting their damage.  He could spend the day tomorrow re-sharpening a few, he supposed.  
  
As he picked up his shirt, which he’d discarded by the door when he’d first come in, he was tempted to turn around.  He knew no one would be there.  No one was following him.  
Logically, he knew..  
  
Still, he stood a moment longer, taking in the heavy silence.  
His shoulder throbbed, and as he reached up to touch it, he felt warm blood.  His clone must have bitten him harder than he’d realized..  It might even scar at this rate.  


The smallest of smiles formed on his lips.  
And then he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,
> 
> This is my first "official" piece of fanfiction, as well as my first time writing from Sasuke's POV.  
> I've been roleplaying as Naruto for over a decade now, so this was quite the challenge for me.
> 
> This is also my first post here on AO3, having been recommended here by my fiance, [OfFansAndFlames](http://archiveofourown.org/users/offansandflames) (go read his shit if you haven't already - he's way better than I am, haha!) So yeah, lots of firsts for me.
> 
> That being said, I'd really appreciate ANY form of feedback, good, bad, critical - whatever.  
> Even if you simply left a comment with a smiley face, then you'll have made my day; I guarantee it. ; )
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Ps. I am currently taking free prompts/requests!  
> I can't guarantee that I'll do it, but if it strikes my fancy, I'll give it a shot.  
> So hey, if you'd like a chance at seeing your vision come to life through my writing, send me a PM!
> 
>  
> 
> That awesome guy,
> 
> WhenTheFoxGRINS


End file.
